legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Troubleshooting
Here you can find solutions to some of the more commonly experienced problems. Taken directly from the Legacy mod page. ***NB*** If you have questions about anything on this list, or problems that aren't covered by this list, go to the comment section of Legacy's mod page on nexus (Classic Skyrim Legacy or Skyrim Special Edition Legacy) and ask for help there. This is a player run wiki, and we can't help with problems concerning Legacy, we can only provide the information we have ourselves. Therefore any requests for help or questions regarding the workings of Legacy will not be replied to here on the wiki. Classic Skyrim Legacy Stormbrand sword cannot be taken Issue: Stormbrand which is stuck in a tree cannot be selected to grab Cause: One of your other mods is changing the model for Landscape\Trees\ReachTree01.nif most likely and the collision bounds for that model are larger than the vanilla version. Solution: Use TCL to get closer and take the sword Schneider's Sextant not working Issue: The sextant literally does nothing when used from your inventory Cause: It is possible that stealing the sextant rather than looting it from Ralis, somehow interferes with the system and bypasses the initial message about the sextant as well as prevents any scripts from functioning. The triggers which the script normally fires work manually via console, but the sextant appears to be completely locked up. Solution: Clean the script DBM_SextantScript, then drop the sextant in game, console STOPQUEST DBM_SEXTANTHANDLER and RESETQUEST DBM_SEXTANTHANDLER then pick up the sextant. Drop a painting on the ground and click the sextant in your inventory and it should launch the misc quest to locate the relic (pointing to the painting). Wraithgauard model issue Issue: Part of the player's arm/hands disappears when wearing Wraithguard Cause: V19 packed an older version of the model by mistake Solution: Download the model fix from the ORIGINAL morrowloot mod page (Not 4E or Ultimate versions). This issue has been resolved in an update. Malrus' Codex quest Issue: The 3 activator stones either do not activate when clicked or the final hatch in Silent Moons Camp doesn't open Cause: Game started between V19.1 core and V19.1.3 update had a glitch in a script that handled the stones. Failure to properly purge old files prior to upgrading causes the old script to remain behind. Solution: Console UNLOCK or TCL to access the book inside the hatch. NMM are advised to do a full clean install of latest core package and applicable update. Alternately you can clean scripts listed below in an attempt to resolve the issue in game, or use the TCL workaround. Scripts involved: DBM__QF_DBM_MalrusCodexQST_0600FB64 DBM_MalrusCodexScript Ordinator advanced workstations Issue: Activating advanced workstations in the safe house doesn't work when CraftLoot is on. Solution: Disable craftloot and gather supplies manually when using advanced stations. Sixth House Bellhammer turn in dialog (V18) Issue: During first stage of " an interesting prospect " you acquire the sixth house bellhammer but Auryen has no dialog to turn it in Cause: Upgrading or incorrect priority installation (ULP should load after Legacy core) Solution: Clean the following scripts BEFORE picking up the hammer or SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMJOINQST 11 defaultSetStageOnPlayerAcquire DBM__QF_DBM_MuseumJoinQST_05453BA8 Library reader feature Issue: Sitting to read all books from library doesn't open inventory Cause: Using a controller does not have a quick inventory feature, so you must manually open your inventory after sitting down and chosing to read all books. Museum access locked after V17.5 Issue: V17.5 update sets a lockout feature that prevents access to the museum until the initial quest is completed. People who already have completed the quest and update to V17.5+ will find access cut off. Solution: Use console and click the library door and type UNLOCK. Click the paper notice in the main archway sign and type DISABLE. This will restore full access. Museum guide book failure Issue: After an upgrade, the museum guide fails to operate to locate Auryen or move to other cells Solution: console STOPQUEST DBM_GuidebookHandler, drop the guide book and pick it back up. If you are using book #1, it should reset the handler and function again. You may have to SetStage 10 after. Archaeology fragment drop rate Issue: If using Complete Crafting Overhaul Remade, dig sites only give 2 fragments and almost never any keystones. Solution: Use a custom configuration for the mining rate and always set the gem lists to vanilla Moonpath to Elsweyr content not starting Issue: When upgrading from V16 to V17 prior to having the quest but after already joining the museum, you must manually console COMPLETEQUEST DBM_MuseumJoinQST in order for Auryen to greet you about the quest. Much Ado quest not starting Issue: After 2 days or more of waiting after finishing calcelmo's quests to kill Nimhe and doing the lost expedition quest, the courier never shows up with the letter from Calcelmo Clean LB__QF_LB_SE_MainQuestRedux_02052B40 and then console RESETQUEST LB_SE_MAINQUESTREDUX. Wait 2 days and then travel to a major city to see if the messenger shows up. If that doesn't work, try and setstage LB_SE_MAINQUESTREDUX 10 and then talk to Calcelmo (bypassing the letter) Trial of Trinimac (after The Visage) quest init failure Issue: The quest after "The Visage" fails to start Download V16.9 or later and follow these steps EXACTLY to fix the quest - Clean the script: DBM__QF_DBM_Excavation03A_052702EE - clean the script: DBM__QF_DBM_Excavation03Prelu_052702DC - load your game - console RESETQUEST DBM_Excavation03a - console RESETQUEST DBM_Excavation03Prelude The quest will begin like normal after all other excavations, and the much ado quest line are completed. If you have already completed these then you will need to manually SETSTAGE DBM_Excavation03Prelude 5 If you have already seen the ghost and are simply waiting for the excavation team to set up camp, you will instead need to SETSTAGE DBM_Excavation03a 5 and then wait 3 days in game. Dig sites have no activators Issue: Archaeology sites have no activators and cannot be used Clean the following scripts and then console SETSTAGE DBM_EXPLORERGUILDMEMBERS 100 DBM__QF_DBM_ArcheologyUpdater_05208918 DBM__QF_DBM_ArcheologyUpdater_05236B84 DBM_QF_DBM_DigSiteReset_0570444B DBM_QF_DBM_ExplorerGuildmembe_0534D50B Much Ado quest: Dwemer books missing Issue: 3 dwemer books do not enable after talking to the librarian in the arcanaeum. Solution: console SETSTAGE LB_SE_MAINQUESTREDUX 52 will enable them Hostile Guildhouse occupants Issue: All explorers in the guildhouse act like you are trespassing. Usually caused by updating at certain times. Solution: Try using the console and adding player.addfac xx34d50e 1 where the xx is Legacy's position in your load order. That usually fixes it. All display activators are locked Issue: When activating any display you get "You must wait for the current sorting operation to complete..." This is caused by updating and script cleaning during a prep station sort. Solution: console SET DBM_SORTWAIT TO 0 Explorers stay in Rkund Issue: After the ruins of Rkund, the explorers should hang around for 5 days and then make their way to the exit, disable and the originals return to the guild house. This doesn't happen properly due to updating sometimes. Solution: console SETSTAGE DBM_EXCAVATION02CLEANUP 5 and then set stage 20. The explorers will immediately be set right. Missing front door Issue: The heist mission fires and disables the original museum door but fails to enable the new door. This happens due to upgrading and not cleaning the heist quest scripts Solutioin: console PRID XX043F8D (replace XX with your legacy load order number) then ENABLE Missing replica craft station Issue: Table is invisible - UPDATE TO LATEST VERSION! If you updated and you still have no replica station, then you need to review the update instructions because you either updated via NMM/MO which is wrong, or when you extracted, it got placed in the wrong folder. The update MUST be manually extracted into the same folder that containers the LegacyoftheDragonborn.esp If you allow NMM or MO to do a merge install, half the time it will leave the old ESP in place and ignore the new one. Display count flux Issue 1: Display count will spontaneously increase over time even without displays being placed. This is caused by a failure to clean scripts AND orphaned scripts during an update. Make sure to clean the scripts below and do the clean orphaned scripts step as instructed. Save outside the museum. Use console to SET DBM_DISPLAYMAX TO 0 and then save and clean the scripts. When you return to the museum, all quest displays will re-count themselves but Shrines/Doomstones will need to be manually added to the total display count with the same function. Scripts Involved: DBM_ShrineStoneScript DBM_QuestExhibit DBM_QuestExhibit2 Issue 2: Museum displaycount fluctuates when using the armory cabinet. This was an issue in V15.0 and solved in followup updates. Upgrade to the latest version and follow all instructions found in the changelog archive forum. This issue also exists when using an out of date version of Heavy Armory (requires V3.2). Also make sure you have the most recent version of the Legacy patch for Heavy Armory found on the Patch Central page. Scripts involved: DBM_ArmoryDisplayScript DBM_PrepStationScript2 This bug also occurs with the PerMa replacement ESP for immersive weapons and as of now, there is no solution to fix it other than switching to the original ESP for immersive weapons. Iceblade or Chrysamere display activators Issue: Chrysamere and Iceblade of the Monarch have their displays floating in the archway where they used to be and do not function. Solution: Update to the latest IWIA patch and use the script cleaner to clean scripts and delete non existent created forms. Scripts Involved: DBMweapondisplay Incorrect models for weapon displays Issue: Models for customizable weapons display incorrect models. This is due to incorrectly cleaned scripts. You must clean the scripts below AND delete any array information associated with them Scripts involved: DBM_QF_DBM_WeaponModelHandler_058A6586 DBM_WeaponModelAlias DBM_WeaponModelScript Floating/out of place object Issue: Doors, soil nodes, or airship gangplanks are out of place on an upgraded game because their placements were moved in an update. Use console, click the object and type RECYCLEACTOR to reset them to the new location. This issue does not occur on new games, just upgraded ones. Supported mod MCM checklist Issue: When adding supported mods to a game in progress, the checklist doesn't always update properly Solution: Clean scripts listed below with a save game script cleaning tool Scripts involved: DBM_MCMScript Book crash Issue: Rarely, people will experience a crash when looking at any book in their inventory. This is caused by corrupted book meshes due to a corrupted download. Re-download Legacy’s core package and re-install or download and extract the official book covers skyrim meshes and textures into your legacy install folder. MCM menu Issue: Missing categories show up as blank in between other categories. Either you did not install that particular supported mod or you did not clean the MCM scripts. If you are missing any options you think should be there, clean the scripts Scripts involved: DBM_QF_DBM_MCMMenu_0513873C DBM_MCMScript Missing models, textures, or library walkway fall through Issue: NMM and MO fail to do an accurate override of all files if installing a newer version over an older. The result is skipped files which leave the old versions behind. If you are missing files or find that you can pass through the walkways of the library or dragonborn hall, you MUST delete your install and install the latest version fresh. Craft station Issue: Supplies are not taken and/or replaced to the proper containers when using or leaving the craft station. This issue is caused in upgrading when the scripts are not cleaned properly. ALSO make sure you have used the supply planner to set all supply items as sortable. The craft loot system only takes and replaces items that are set to sort automatically. When in doubt it is safe to clean any and all of the scripts below to refresh the craft loot system and sorting system Scripts involved: These handle the supply hand back to containers for each craft station after it has been left: DBM__QF__052469AB DBM__QF__05144A00 DBM__QF_DBM_CraftLootHandler_0524698E DBM__QF__052469B1 DBM__QF__052469A9 DBM__QF__052469AD DBM__QF__06113A9D CARD_QF__06381491 DBM__QF__052469AF DBM__QF__0615AC63 DBM__QF__051449FF Instances of these which are applied to the station primers themselves handle the looting of supplies before crafting DBM_CraftLootScript These handle the supply planner and sorting function of the supply storing activator DBM_SortConfigScript DBM_SupplySortScript2 DBM_RecordSuppliesScript DBM_SupplyRecordReset Sell chest Issue: Sell handler will lock up because the update process gets cleared somehow during an update. Solution: Clean QF_DBM_SellChestHandler_06324FEC Console RESETQUEST DBM_SELLCHESTHANDLER SETSTAGE DBM_SELLCHESTHANDLER 5 Book displays Issue: Book disappears from display when activated but the book is no returned. This is a known issue from an early version of V15 because the book activators were pointing to the wring container Solution: This hotfix is required for V15 and V15.1. Update to the latest version of Legacy and follow any directions for that update. You must also run a script cleaning and clean the script DBM_PrepStationScript2 from your save. If you have sorted books into the library in V15 you will need to TCL in the hall of heroes and find the display safe near the library door. Remove all books from this safe. Go to the library and TCL behind the library lower sitting area and find the display safe there (not the activator behind the cabinet that empties the museum). Place all the displayed books inside this safe instead. Somehow the prep station script defaulted to sending the books to the main safe instead of the library safe, which causes the book displays to try and pull from an empty container and hence disables the display and does not provide a book. Scripts Involved: DBM_PrepStationScript2 Skyrim Special Edition Legacy Before attempting any of these solutions, ensure you have the latest update and have cleaned the scripts required. Also ensure you have the latest patches from the optional files section. Crash During Night at the Museum Quest During the quest 'A Night at the Museum' some users will experience a crash to desktop when sleeping in the bed for the second time. This has been narrowed down to two issues, neither of which are a fault with this mod; a) Dismiss any followers - the technical mechanics of this stage of the quest are not setup to support followers. Plus it ruins the experience as you're meant to be alone. b) Install Low Res Textures - The sequence that follows the second sleep section is very intensive from a graphical standpoint. Some PCs simply can't handle it or can't respond quickly enough to the spike in GPU usage. Reducing the texture resolution should help prevent this kind of crash. Museum Entrance - Stairs are Missing This is caused by the user not correctly installing the Open Cities Skyrim Patch. Unfortunately the OCS patch can't be added mid-game so the only solution is to revert to a save before you started Legacy and check you have this mod, Open Cities and the Patch before loading. If you do not have a save like this, the only way around it is to start a new game. Moonpath to Elsweyr won't start First, it is very important to note that Moonpath to Elsweyr is not included in Legacy of the Dragonborn SSE. You must install the new version (link on description page). Secondly, any patches for Moonpath that alter how it starts will likely interfere with Legacy's support. This includes but is not limited to the Bruma patch and the immersive start option. While it may work fine, the support is not designed to account for these mods. If you load Moonpath and Legacy at the start of your save, the Moonpath quest 'By the Light of the Moon' will be hidden and the two NPCs in Falkreath disabled. Once Auryen gives you 'It Belongs in a Museum' they will be restored. If you have already started Moonpath before loading Legacy, this won't happen but you should still be pointed to Elsweyr for 'It Belongs in a Museum'. Wyrebash shows an error related to FormList Length when making a bashed patch A hard coded limiting in Skyrim is that you may not have more than 255 items in a levelled list. If more than one mod adds a lot of items to this list it can be problematic. The most likely culprits are book mods such as 'Book Covers Skyrim: Lost Library' which shouldn't be installed with Legacy as all their books are built in. Auto-Sorter not working in Library Users have been intermittently reporting that the 'Display Prep Station' and some elements of craftloot have not been working as designed. While the mod team still haven't been able to replicate this, the user Shadedness very kindly took the time to diagnose it more thoroughly in their setup. The results seem to imply that any mod which repackages SkyUI's scripts (specifically ski_playerloadgamealias.pex) may cause this unwanted behaviour. It has also been confirmed that two culprits of this bug Wintermyst or Sofia incorrectly pack these scripts. When experiencing this issue, I would suggest NMM uses reinstall SkyUI and MO users check which mod is providing "ski_" prefix scripts and remove all but the SkyUI ones. Once this is done, cleaning DBM_PrepstationScript2 and any other scripts appears to resolve the issue. _____________________________________________ If you are using Vortex as your mod manager to get an item ext you replace xx with the mod index not the load order. Category:Extra